


The Men of Letters

by The_Grey_Angel



Category: Supernatural, The Librarians (TV 2014)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Crossover, Reader-Insert
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-01-18
Updated: 2021-01-18
Packaged: 2021-03-17 04:41:29
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,404
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28843278
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/The_Grey_Angel/pseuds/The_Grey_Angel
Kudos: 1





	The Men of Letters

You stood in the initiation room with the Elders of the Men of Letters. You were the only one not wearing a hooded robe, as you only held an honorary membership. 

When the next initiate came in, and you saw the true face of the demon possessing her, you screamed. “She’s a demon!”

The beast immediately started attacking the men around you, and everything went so fast. One of them tried performing an exorcism, but it seemed to have little effect on the demon. 

Larry rushed to you and handed you a small box. “Get Henry. Do not let Abaddon get it,” he ordered.

You ran from the room and grabbed Henry by the hand. “What’s happening??” he asked.

“Josie is possessed by a Knight of Hell!” you quickly explained as you kept running towards the laboratory. “We need to travel far away. Do you know any time travel spells??” You shut the door behind the two of you, turning the lock. 

Henry immediately started grabbing ingredients off the shelves and adding them into a bowl. Down the hallway, you could hear doors slamming open. He took a knife and cut his palm, letting his blood drip into the bowl. He drew a symbol on the door with the mixture and began chanting. “Kah-nee-lah... Poo-goh.” The symbol started to glow. “Kah-nee-lah... Poo-goh. Kah-nee-lah... Poo-goh.” You could tell Abaddon was trying to open the door, but Henry had completed the symbol. “Kah-nee-lah... Poo-goh,” he chanted one more time, and the two of you were transported through the door and into an unfamiliar room. Two men stood there. “Which of you is John Winchester?” Henry asked. They just stared at him. “Please, time is of the essence! Which of you is John Winchester?”

“Uh, neither,” the taller of the two men answered. 

“That's impossible. That's absolutely…” Henry turned to you. “ What did I do wrong?” he asked you. 

“Who the hell are you, mister?” the other man demanded. 

“We don’t have time for this,” you interrupted. “A Knight of Hell might be following us through this door, and I doubt you have the only weapon capable of killing her. We need to go. Now.”

The two strangers exchanged glances. “Let’s go,” said the second man. They grabbed some things and rushed you out of the room. They led Henry, and you to a black car and the four of you hurried in before speeding away from the building. 

“Talk,” the first man ordered. 

“My name is Y/N, and this is Henry Winchester,” you started explaining. “We are from Normal, Illinois - 1958. We came here to escape a demon who attacked the Men of Letters’ headquarters to protect one of the most important objects in the world.”

“Yeah, right,” he huffed in disbelief, and you nodded seriously. “Seriously? Dudes time-travelling through motel-room closets?” he asked his friend. “That's what we've come to?”

“If you could just take us to John Winchester, we could clear all this up, I'm sure,” Henry told him. 

The stranger shook his head. “That's not gonna happen.”

“Why not?” Henry insisted. 

“Because he's dead…”

The car pulled over to the side of the road and Henry rushed out to vomit. The rest of you left the car as well. 

“You okay?” the taller man asked him.

“I just need a minute,” Henry answered before throwing up again. Once he was done, he wiped his mouth with a handkerchief. 

“Now that you’re done blowing chunks, you mind telling us why it matters to you so much?” the first man demanded. 

“I'm his father.”

*****

You waited with Henry at a diner table while the other two men bought some food. “How you doing?” the second man asked Henry when they brought the trays of food. 

“I'll be fine. After all, despite everything, I've just met my grandsons, haven't I?” Henry held out his hand. “Henry Winchester. It's a pleasure.”

“Sam.” the man shook his hand. 

Henry nodded. “Hello, Sam.” He held out his hand to the other man. 

He just picked up a basket of food from the tray in front of Sam and set it down in front of Henry. “Dinner.”

“This is Dean,” Sam informed you.

“Right.” You cleared your throat. “And I’m Y/N. Like I said before. Pleasure to meet you two.”

“Well, this has been touching. How about we figure out how to clean up your mess, huh?” Dean asked.

“Abaddon. Yes.” Henry nodded. “She must be stopped.”

“Now, that portal or whatever it was you came through – is it still open?” Sam asked. 

“It shouldn’t be,” you replied. “Why?”

“I'm just thinking if we can't kill this Abaddon –” Sam started.

“– maybe we can shove her back where she came from,” Dean finished for him. “How did you do it?”

“It's a blood sigil. Blood leads to blood,” Henry frowned. “Or their next of kin.”

“But Abaddon came through it, also, right?” Sam continued. “So can you create this blood sigil again?”

Henry nodded. “My blood, an angel feather, tears of a dragon, a pinch of the sands of time – I – I would need those and... at least a week for my soul to recharge, but, yes, it's possible.”

It was Sam’s turn to furrow his brow. “You tapped the power of your soul to get here? I thought only angels could do that.”

“You should know this. What level are you two?” Henry looked confused, and so were you. 

“What level?” Dean asked. 

“Level of knowledge,” Henry answered. “You're Men of Letters, correct?”

The brothers looked at each other. “I'm a little rusty on my boy bands. Men of what?” Dean asked. 

“Men of Letters, like your father, who taught you our ways.”

“Our father taught us how to be hunters,” Sam replied.

Henry laughed. “You're not. Are you? Hunters? Well, hunters are... Hunters are apes.” He turned to you. “No offence to you, Y/N but,” he turned back to his grandsons. “You're supposed to – you're legacies.”

“Legacies of what?” Dean asked.

*****

On the drive over, you convinced Henry to explain to Sam and Dean what the Men of Letters were. They were his son’s children, after all. 

“My father and his father before him were both Men of Letters, as John and you two should have been,” Henry started. “We're preceptors, beholders, chroniclers of all that which man does not understand. We share our findings with a few trusted hunters – the very elite. They do the rest.”

“So you're like Yodas to our Jedis,” Dean said, and both Henry and you looked at him in confusion. “Never mind. You'll get there.”

“Okay, but if you guys were such a big deal, then why haven't we – or anyone we know – ever heard of you?” Sam asked.

“Abaddon,” you answered. “She must have destroyed the American Chapter. But that doesn’t explain why the others didn’t come to their aid…” you sighed. “Once we get to the annex, we will hopefully get answers.”

“And that’s the address you gave us,” Sam surmised. “What is it exactly?”

“The annex to the Library.” You looked at Henry. “You should have learned this during your initiation. The Men of Letters work with the Librarian; they assist him in his research. There is only one Librarian at a time. He travels the world and brings dangerous artifacts to the Library, where they are stored and contained. The Library’s job is to keep wild magic from going rampant and causing complete chaos in the world,” you explained. “Now, the Library is located on a separate plane of existence and is anchored at the Metropolitan Public Library, in New York. But we’re closer to the annex, and we won’t put anyone in danger by going there.”

*****

The car parked in front of the Bunker, and the four of you got out, but before you could take the box out of your pocket, the front door opened, and an older gentleman stood there. He had swept back light grey hair and was dressed in a suit that seemed more appropriate for the period you had left. 

“Galeas!” you exclaimed and ran over to hug him. He let out a small grunt of surprise bu hugged you back. “My friend, you are a sight for sore eyes.” You smiled at him brightly. 

He looked at you, confusion, concern and surprise on his face. “Y/N. I have not heard from you in decades; where have you been?”

  
  



End file.
